Candied Dreams
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: Japan clutched simultaneously to his nose and his chest, breathing quick. He could feel his heart thudding wildly against his palm while a slick, coppery substance stained his fingers below his nostrils. That dream...  Jap/Ame dream sequence


My friend (the one who had me write the PruAmeGer threesome, Electric Aphrodisiac) told me to do tentacle raep. Which through a string of events led me to this wonderful peace of awesome! The beginning is a reference to the end of my other story that had Japan in it, Upcoming Release, but you don't have to read that to appreciate this. Please enjoy!

Warning: Tentacles, school girls, nekomimi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon

**xXx**

"Hey, Kiku!" America called out enthusiastically, waving frantically for his small friend. The blond was dressed in nothing but a pair of tiny, loose-fitting yellow shorts and a set of Pikachu ears complete with lightning-bolt tail. A red circle was painted onto each cheek and he'd only put on a pair of yellow slipper-things when England kept ranting about how disgusting the floor was to walk on bare-foot.

"Dude, want some candy?" Alfred stopped by the shorter nation and held out a piece of candy that was chocolate and peanutbutter, completely oblivious to the way Japan was holding a delicate piece of tissue paper to his nose and a little bit of red smattered the collar of his white samurai yukata. It stood out strongly and made Kiku wish he had selected a darker color for his 'costume' this year...at least England didn't have to worry, in his red pirate outfit. The green eyed blond could oggle all he wanted below the brim of his broad feather topped hat.

"...Hai, America-san." Japan took the piece with only slight reluctance, doing so more out of politeness than actually wanting to ingest the poorly made sweet. The flash of a grin was worth it though and he pressed the tissue harder to his nose while he nodded his thanks, opening his mouth to do the same verbally when a large shadow cut between them.

"I am surprised to see you have dressed as the slave and not the master, Amerika." Russia's voice was high and sweet but made the blond bristle as if the childlike tone was the whistling before the bomb hit.

"Pikachu ain't no slave, Ruski!" Alfred defended hotly, fists balled and cheeks lightly flushed below the paint. He crossed his arms aggressively and glared darkly with his bright blue eyes, challenging the taller nation in all of his silver haired, violet eyed, cape-wearing and fanged glory.

"Nyet? Well, forgive me. I had assumed all relationships where one must mindlessly obey the other with no accepted outlet of free-will was considered as such." Ivan's lips pulled up into a porcelain doll's smile, childish and creepy and inescapable. It made Alfred's blood pump harder, nails digging into the uncovered skin of his elbows.

"You shut up! You have no idea what I'm talking about, you giant vampire freak!" Alfred huffed at him and glowered hard enough to make flowers wilt. If only Ivan weren't a nation that could withstand America's anger.

Japan, forgotten as easily as America's brother in the face of Russia's all-consuming presence, took the time to quietly withdraw his camera and take a few (hundred) quick pictures of his friend while his back was turned.

He'd send them all to Alfred in the morning and keep the best ones for his personal library.

**xXx**

"I can't wait to see how these turned out..." Kiku murmured to himself, stroking his cat's furry ears while placing his camera lovingly on the table beside him. He had planned to go through them and select the finest ones, such as when the blond pervert of a Frenchman had 'pantsed' England or when Italy had inexplicably led Russia into a dare to come up behind anyone possible and wrap them in his cape while whispering 'become one with me, da?' into their ear (he must have lost track of who he'd done it to, because Japan had caught him pulling the trick on America several times throughout the evening, leading to many screamed accounts of 'rape' throughout the party).

His favorite must have been when a police officer Germany got drunk enough to request a strip-tease/lap dance from his equally drunk, male-nurse (he'd lost a dare to Spain) brother, Prussia.

"Ah...America-san's candy..." Kiku had already eaten the other pieces force-fed to him by his excitable friend but he would feel guilty if he didn't utilize the last parting gift from the blond. If he waited until the morning he'd never have the nerve to eat it, too and he couldn't just throw it away. That would be so, so rude...

"I must eat it." Japan concluded with reluctance coloring his tone. He reached toward the innocent little treat, slowly unwrapping it and holding the delicate chocolate between two fingers. The edges began to flake and melt under the light pressure of his hands and he sighed, knowing it would inevitably end up in his mouth so he should stop stalling and making a mess.

With the determination of one performing seppuku, which wasn't far off considering he would lose his honor if he didn't eat the candy, Kiku pushed the cheap treat between his lips and chewed quickly, swallowing once comfortable.

"Ah...that was not so bad." Kiku washed the waxy taste off the roof of his mouth with some water then proceeded to toss the wrapper into a waste basket before changing into his sleep clothes and crawling under the covers. America-san's party had gone on well past midnight and Japan was exhausted despite taking a nap on the plane ride back.

**xXx**

"_Hello?" Alfred's voice floated into his office through the sliding doors, the outline of his body appearing on the thin structure separating him from Kiku. The small black-haired man smiled, turning in his chair and facing the door his favorite student would be coming through._

"_Come in, Alfred-chan." Kiku called just loud enough for the young man to hear. His hands folded in his lap, dress shoes flat on the floor while his work suit showed no wrinkles or stains. He was a professional, after all._

"_Good afternoon, sensei." Alfred came in and stood in front of the older man, clasping his hands behind his back and smiling sweetly. His knee high socks were pristine, the skirt of his uniform swishing intriguingly as he took a step closer at Kiku's light urging, hand waving him forward. "You wanted to see me?"_

"_Hai, Alfred-chan." Black eyes discretely ran the length of his student's body. Judging by the sly smile he was given and the way Alfred's thighs tightened and then spread invitingly, he'd been caught. "Do you know why you're here?"_

"_I can guess, sensei." Blue eyes sparkled as the blond advanced close enough that the hem of his skirt brushed Kiku's knees. Alfred didn't bat an eye when fingers brushed against the cloth, sliding under and stroking at his legs. "It's about my performance in class, isn't it?"_

"_Hai." Slender fingers caressed up slender thighs, bending his wrists so the skirt rode up with his hands to reveal tanned, succulent skin. "You need to pay more attention, Alfred-chan."_

"_I know, sensei." Alfred's legs spread easily when Kiku's thumb brushed across his inner thigh, licking his lips as his skirt traveled higher and higher up and revealed much more skin than the skimpy school uniform had before. His lids lowered across his brilliant blue eyes, breathing picking up when his teachers hands found panties. _

"_Are you distracted by something, Alfred-chan?" Kiku questioned softly, letting his hands trail across the silky material clinging to the young man's hips. His eyes widened when he glanced down, seeing uniform white, broken up only by a red circle that clearly showed the very obvious outline of the blondes erection straining to break free of the feminine material._

"_Yes, sensei." Alfred took a playful step back, just enough that his sensei's hands dropped away before he slid to his knees. He looked up at the older man, lips curling deviously as his hands began massaging at Kiku's thighs and slowly traveled higher. "I'm _very_ distracted during class."_

_His hands slid inward, rubbing at the front of Kiku's pants. _

"_Watching you up here, imagining what you're wearing underneath..." Deft, tanned fingers worked a button open and moved on to a zipper, pulling slowly. "Wondering what you'll do to me if I were to...misbehave."_

_He dragged his tongue across the stretched underwear, hooking fingers into the waistband and pulling to reveal the full length of his sensei's arousal, eyes rolled up and locked on dark orbs. Peach lips curled enticingly, a pink tongue caressing the bottom of his upper lip. _

"_You've always been a naughty student." Kiku murmured, lacing his slim fingers within dark blond hair. He felt strong fingers wrap around himself and closed his eyes, his own fingers tightening a little before he groaned softly from the feel of a soft tongue licking at him._

"_You taste so good, Master." Kiku's eyes slid open and down, seeing the mischievous blue eyes locked on him while his slim hand was still planted on the other's head, situated squarely between two velveteen cat ears. Waving playfully behind him, lifting up the back of his skirt in the process, was a sleek, golden tail that matched his hair color._

"_Alfred-chan..." Kiku whispered softly, moving one hand to scratch behind the ear of the young man. A deep purring resonated out from the bottom of Alfred's chest, the blond leaning forward to nuzzle and lick at the engorged length in front of his face. _

"_Master..." Alfred took the tip past his lips and sucked eagerly, lapping up the sticky fluid that beaded at the slit. He pulled away and kissed it, ears lowering down submissively as his eyes lidded, taking eagerly to the task of lavishing his Master's cock. _

_Nuzzling and licking some more his tail curled down between his legs, rubbing softly at his panty covered groin, legs spreading to accommodate the treatment while his hands and mouth were preoccupied with his Master's swollen need. Alfred keened softly and took him in again, head bobbing and tail rubbing harder, mewling desperately around the sensitive organ._

_Kiku continued to scratch behind the fuzzy ears, dark eyes locked on the sight of the blondes lips stretched around his erection. Every little sound Alfred made vibrated along the Asian man's length, making him groan softly and momentarily stop scratching._

"_Mmmm." Alfred's ears flicked up, begging for more attention while he continued to move up and down. He took a pause to flicker his tongue along the slit, tongue coming away glistening with fluid, lips curled slyly as he tasted his Master. "So good to me, Master."_

"_Allow me to be even better to you." Kiku gently urged Alfred up from his knees, giving the cat-boy a kiss and tasting himself on his tongue. It made his cock jerk with arousal, but he didn't want to finish just by Alfred's delicious mouth._

_Gently guiding him over, Kiku pressed the blond against the desk, eyes heating when Alfred nimbly slid up onto it and leaned back, spreading his legs invitingly. The tail curved up and around his thigh, hooking under the hem of his skirt and lifting it up, showing off the panties with the flag for Japan trapping his erection. _

_The sight of it made Kiku groan again, using a thumb to brush aside the thin material covering up Alfred's entrance without removing the clothing. He slid the knuckle of his index finger against the puckered skin, watching the way Alfred shivered and enjoying the vibrant little mewl that followed after._

"_Kiku..." Said man looked up, meeting the familiar eyes of a fellow nation, his friend. Blue eyes hidden behind glasses, blond hair disheveled, cowlick defiant_

_America. _

"_Kiku, man..." America's back arched, breathing coming out in quick panting breaths. Japan's eyes slid down his body and saw that what held America up was a pair of thick, pinkish tentacles, wrapped securely around his thighs while others held him at the upper arms and wrists. His bomber jacket was pulled aside and the shirt underneath ripped apart, one slender tentacle playing with a stiffened nipple as others trailed lower, dipping into the front of his pants._

"_America-san." Kiku raised a hand to his nose, pressing a tissue there gently, unable to do anything else but watch. _

_The tentacles suddenly tensed, rending the material of Alfred's pants and underwear at the crotch, sending the button flying and completely exposing the nation's groin to the probing of the dexterous tentacles. The slender tendrils began secreting fluid as they dragged along Alfred's skin, leaving glistening trails of sticky white all across his body while one wrapped around the engorged length of him and another sank deep within his exposed opening. _

"_F-fuck! K-kiku!" Alfred moaned throatily, his cheeks turning a dark red as he began to squirm around, half fighting and half bucking his hips for more. Hazy blue eyes turned on his friend, lips parted around deep groans. "It's...so hot...gods...Kiku...**please**."_

**xXx**

Shooting up in bed, Japan clutched simultaneously to his nose and his chest, breathing quick. He could feel his heart thudding wildly against his palm while a slick, coppery substance stained his fingers below his nostrils.

That...had been a very..._potent_ dream.

Just what had made him even dream up something like that, anyway? He hadn't ever had such disjointed, vivid dreams about his friend before. Well...he'd had some less than proper dreams about America, actually, but normally they had more rhythm than the random scene hopping he'd just experienced.

"But what could it be?" He furrowed his brows in thought while leaning over and taking up the tissue box he kept in a drawer by his bed. He pressed it below his nose while he thought. Everything about this night had been normal, aside from how late he'd stayed up and the food he'd eaten.

The food he'd eaten...

"Perhaps...America's candy...?" Japan drifted the hand from his chest down to his belly, wondering if that last bit of chocolate before bed had been his downfall. Just the thought made his cheeks color in embarrassment, vowing silently to himself never to eat American food before bedtime ever again. He paled slightly as he thought about just how hard that would be.

"I will have to be cautious when he throws his Thanksgiving party in a few weeks...and then Christmas...and New Years..."

It would be a long while before he could relax.

**xXx**

As always, I hope you enjoyed and please review! I'd love to know everyone's favorite part.


End file.
